


Little Red Riding Hood

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill is Will, LIL RED RIDING HOOD SMUT FIC FOR THIS AU, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rev!Falls, Rev!Falls - AU, Reverse!Dipper Pines - Freeform, Reverse!Falls, Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Will is Bill, beCAUSE DAMMIT WE NEED A CLICHE, short smut drabble, this is so dumb i am so sorry this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, they don’t call me Red /riding/ hood for nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb

Dipper had left the house that morning to go off into the forest to search for pixies. Their dust had an alluring luster that caused people to become so enamored with it they would get lost just staring at it. The perfect prop for his and Mabel’s performance at the tent of telepathy. Though he had to admit, he hated going into the forest. But with a deep scowl and heavy sigh he pulled on his bright red jacket and stepped out into the cold morning air.

Now Gravity Falls was filled with wonder and mystery, but it was also filled with unknown and danger that lurked in the dark vast forest that surrounded the small little town. Those who resided in the town took hardly any notice, and those who did forgot by morning or dusk. But there were few who knew and remembered it all. And even fewer were foolish enough to go head to head with these creatures. But Dipper didn’t like to call himself foolish. He liked to call himself intrigued. Something his sister called stupidly brave. But whatever you called it, it was what made Dipper trudge through the forest going deeper and deeper into the trees and foliage, farther away from the slow mundane life of the town.

He stepped over the fallen decay and pulled out his journal, flipping through the pages as he walked. A single blue eye following his every move from the shadows quietly. Dipper would lift his blank gaze up and stop every now and again looking around before casually moving forwards. Gnomes were known to wander this territory and while they were pesky and annoying like rats, they were curious and usually kept their distance unless provoked. He kept to this assumption until he was stopped by a figure stepping from the dark and towering over him.

Dipper stopped in his tracks and stared up. A man stood in front of him with hair so white it admitted a blue glow, parted and covering his right eye as his left was bluer than the clearest sky in summer. Two triangle of ears poked through his hair and drooped slightly, a wolfish shy grin on his face. The man was dressed rather nicely for someone to wander the woods in. Iron black slacks and a blue vest over a neat white button up. And behind him wagged a matching white tail.

“H-hello,” he spoke almost nervously, and Dipper raised an unamused brow at him, “And my-my, and here I thought this morning was going to be boring!”

The man circled Dipper and the human stared watching him, “May I help you?”

“Well you’re awfully blunt,” The wolf-thing smiled at him, and looked him up and down without hiding the fact he was checking him out, “And awfully cute to be walking around in the woods alone.”

“I’ve done it before, and I’ll do it again,” Dipper spoke proudly and cocky, “There’s nothing in these woods that I can’t handle.”

“Oh I know, I know, boy do I know,” the man reached for the journal but Dipper snatched it away with a deep scowl, “I’ve seen you around, and you’ve caught my attention. The way you so fearlessly handle monsters and creatures without even batting an eye, it’s quiet _alluring_ if I may say.”

Dipper stared at him as he took a step closer, narrowing his gaze, “Yes, I’ve dealt with them all.”

“Not quite,” The man looked to the side with a small smile, “You see, I’ve lived here for months, for years, for decades, for centuries! I’m the most fearsome beast in all of the woods! Nobody can best me! Not even _you.”_

Dipper snorted. He couldn’t be serious. Look at this guy, he was scrawny and tall and probably cried over wilting flowers or something. “Is that a challenge?”

“Perhaps it is,” he stepped closer and smiled ear to ear, looking down as he traced a long nail along Dipper’s jaw, “Your arrogant attitude is quite annoying and bothersome, you tromp around like you own the place, it’d be nice to see you knocked down a peg.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he gawked at the words, taking a step back as he was obviously offended, “Well I’d like to see that smug grin slapped clean of your face! In fact, I think I’m the man-“

“Oh please, darling, you’re hardly a man, I doubt you have any hair on your chest,” he laughed as his eye flickered down before up.

“I am more of a man than you are!” He countered.

“Are you now?”

“Yes!”

The wolf circled him again, a dangerous look in his eye before he stepped once again close and leaned down to the human’s face, “Alright, young _man,_ prove it to me.”

Dipper scowled and dropped his journal. He yanked at the wolf’s collar and pulled him down in a hungry kiss- hey, he missed breakfast. The man was taken back as he stared cross eyed before smiling into the kiss, feeling blunt teeth bite at his lips. But he didn’t open his mouth for him. Feeling him huff angrily at his cheek before he pulled back. He was about to move his hand up before the wolf grabbed both his wrists in a tight grip and earning a small gasp. The man moved and kissed him greedily, his sharp teeth coming out and nipping hard. He didn’t take no for an answer and forced his tongue into the younger’s mouth. Warm and slick with the faint taste of mint. The wolf smiled and whined into the kiss as he licked up his mouth and swirled their tongues. But Dipper didn’t fight back, in fact he eagerly sucked on the wolf’s tongue before they pulled back with a trail of saliva.

The human narrowed his eyes at the small smile the wolf wore, licking his lips before he was shoved to the dirt. The wolf yelped and landed on his tail, whimpering as he shifted to pull it from underneath himself. There was a weight in his lap and Dipper was on him. He sat back on his hands and moved their legs so his left was over the man’s right leg, and his right leg was under his left. He hooked his legs around him and ground their hips together in the scissor-like position. The wolf gasped as his eye widened at the friction, a triumphant grin as Dipper’s lips. The man’s fingers dug into the ground as he rolled his hips against Dipper’s.

“I never heard of a wolf living in these woods, and here I thought I saw it all,” Dipper spoke up, he tightened his legs around him and pushed himself down rougher.

“Don’t b-be smug, litt-tle one,” the wolf panted as he shifted his hips for a better angle, “T-there’s plenty of th-things in these wo-woods you don’t know of.”

“But if you’re the beast of the woods, and I have you with your tongue out,” he gave another hard roll of his hips, feeling the man already hard- how shameful, “I think I can handle the rest.”

Before the man could rightfully speak Dipper sat forwards and pushed him completely down. The man laying with his knees bent and feet flat against the ground and Dipper kneeling he decided to grind his hips down at the new angle. It wasn’t as good for the wolf in this position, but the view was wonderful. Seeing Dipper grinding himself without any shame against his thigh.

“You know,” the wolf spoke, “Your red attire reminds me of a fairytale, what is the one?”

Dipper snorted, pushing his hips back and bending his spine in a way to arch his ass out to emphasis his words, “Well, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, they don’t call me Red _riding_ hood for nothing.”

The man was taken back by his words and blinked several times as he stared at him, his ears flickering as he watched Dipper smiled smugly and lick his lips. With one last grind to his leg, making sure to push his hard arousal firmly against him, he pulled back with a huff. Dipper moved to straddle the man’s stomach and leaned down to nip at his lips, licking leisurely as he sat up on his knees. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers and tossed the aside next to the journal, all while never leaving the wolf’s awaiting playful gaze. He sat back and force the wolf to lower his legs while he unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, just enough for him to grab his dick and give him a few slow stokes.

“Wouldn’t it be best darling if you were to stretch yourself?” The man gave him an almost concerned look.

But Dipper kept his unamused cold stare, “What, and give you a show? Please, as if.”

He moved back and leaned down to take the man’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and not once sucking. Once he felt he was manageable with enough saliva covering him he pulled back with a lick of his lips and straddled his hips. He took in a deep breath and positioned himself above the man’s arousal and slowly sat himself down. Okay, maybe the man was right. It would’ve been best, but he didn’t think it’d be _this_ bad, he… Ashamed to admit had some alone time last night. But that’s not the point here! The point was, he was a man, and he was going to take it like a man! The other wanted him to whine and whimper out and he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

His knees dug into the leaves and dirt painfully and awkwardly, and the ache of taking the man’s large arousal was shooting up his spine as he sat in his lap waiting to get adjusted. He saw the wolf’s tail twitching from the corner of his eye. Why the man wasn’t just grabbing his hips and pulling him along in his lap was beyond him but he didn’t question it. Once he was ready he wiggled his hips from side to side to get a feel before he rested his hands against the man’s stomach and pushed himself up, dropping himself back down on his cock with a heavy huff. That is when the man’s hands reached up to his hips. The grip wasn’t tight but it did help him when he pushed up and dropped himself down. The man pulling his hips each time downwards to meet his cock. The wolf began rocking his hips against his and meeting his downward grinding, and Dipper moaned when the man’s angled hips hit his sweet spot.

“O-oh God,” Dipper spoke more or less to himself.

“Did that f-feel good?” The man smiled up at him with puppy eyes that made Dipper look away and refuse to answer him.

His own cock bobbed with his bouncing, every hit to his sweet spot had him hissing through his teeth and scratched at the man’s clothes. It felt good. Waves of pleasure twisting up his spine and resting in the pit of his quickly tightening his stomach. He was close, and he knew it, and he was sure the man beneath him knew it too. He looked down to see the lopsided smile and his tongue peeking slightly from his mouth. Dipper whined and squeezed his eyes shut. His dark hair falling in his face. He moved his hands to rest from the man’s stomach to his chest as he pushed his hips back, and the man happily helped him. His head dropped as he felt his approaching orgasm, whispering pleas and soft moans to the air between them until he let out a low and loud moan as he came against the man’s clothed stomach. His toes curling and muscles tightening around the wolf’s cock. The man was loud when he came, long claws digging into his hips as he mewled and moan, and very nearly howled when he came hard, deep inside of Dipper’s ass. The human shuddered and moaned at the feeling of his warm cum filling him to the brim. Without daring to climb off of him he simply laid against his chest, listening to his hammering heartbeat.

The man trailed his nails up and down the back of Dipper’s thighs before trailing up and under his jacket to rub at his back, and he placed a kiss to the top of his head, “Did I do good, Pine Needle?”

“You did good, enough, “ Dipper lifted his head and gave Will a sloppy tired kiss to his chin, “But what was all that shit about me being arrogant and annoying?”

Will gave a small nervous smile and shrugged, “I was getting into the role you gave you, sweetheart.”

“I see,” he rested his head back against the demon’s chest, staring at his twitching tail, “You even gave yourself ears and a tail…”

“Yup~!! I look pretty cute, huh?” he asked playfully.

Dipper looked up at him with a blank look, eyes droopy and tired before he gave him a small smile of adoration, Will, you are more than cute… You’re adorable.”

It made Will happily hug him close, “Oh I love you so very much! Oh! And don’t worry about the pixie dust thing, while I was waiting I did it for you! Just remind me when we get home, alright?”

“Alright,” Dipper smiled and snuggled into his demon’s chest. It was nice to see him this happy, to see him speaking above his normal whisper and without his nervous habits. He thought things over. Yeah, they were far away enough from the town, they could lay like this for a while. Who cared.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this, why did i write this. I just wanted to use that "well that dont call me lil red RIDING hood" also wanted to use the "Oh my what a big cock you have" "all the better to fuck you with" but no, i was laughing far too hard to do that. I could've made him knot him too, maybe he did, who knows. You know, think about it what you will.
> 
> Wooo, i have nothign to say aside from this was a short quick drabble so yeeeA. I just wanted to take a nap but instead this popped into mind....
> 
> K/B/C/Etc~!!


End file.
